iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwayne Royce
Gwayne Royce is Lord of Runestone, husband to Elene Arryn, father to Bryon, Andros, Robar and Jynessa and uncle to Lord Paramount Eon Arryn. Character and Appearance Lord Royce is a pale and sickly looking individual with heavily bagged slate-grey eyes. He stands at just under six feet tall and has neat grey hair and beard. History Born during the early years of the rule of Queen Daenerys I Gwayne's early years were relatively peaceful. He was sent as ward to Claryse Arryn shortly after his eighth name day and grew close to the Arryn children, particularly Jasper Arryn. It was during his time at the The Eyrie that Gwayne first learned of the Bronze Royce kings and the legends of the First Men. He was repeatedly chastised for performing “greenseeings” for the other children, often scaring them with predictions of their grizzly deaths. His parents both died suddenly within a few months of each other, his father from a broken neck sustained when falling from his horse during a hunt and his mother on the birthing bed. Returning to Runestone he married Elene Arryn when they were both thirteen. There was no bedding ceremony at the request of Claryse Arryn and the marriage was not consummated for a number of years. The marriage proved fruitful however and Elene bore Gwayne four children, three boys and one girl. In response to continuing aggression from the mountain clans Gwayne attempted a more diplomatic approach. He travelled amongst them, attended their religious festivals and earned the trust of many of their chiefs. There was a marked decrease in mountain clan raids in the area around Runestone and Gulltown and several mountain clansmen began to attend Gwayne in Runestone. Challk of The Howlers became a constant companion to the Lord Royce. With much of Kingslanding still in ruins Royce used the peace to launch an expedition to recover his family's ancestral greatsword “Lamentation”, lost in Kingslanding during the Dance of the Dragons. Despite expending much gold and five years of his life the only find of the excavations was a badly burnt sword hilt, of dubious authenticity, that Gwayne claims is the hilt of Lamentation. This peace with the clans was shattered after an attack on Lord Royce's third son and only daughter by a band of clansmen. In response Gwayne began a brutal and systematic war of extermination against the mountain clans. The Howlers stayed friendly with Lord Royce but general hostility between the Royces and the mountain clans resumed. Lord Royce continued to pursue the conflict until word reached him of the death of his childhood friend, good-brother and liege lord Jasper Arryn. Timeline * Born 310 AC * Becomes ward of Claryse Arryn 318 AC * Father dies 322 AC * Mother dies in childbirth 323 AC * Returns to Runestone and marries Elene Arryn 323 AC * Befriends Challk of The Howlers 332 AC * Commissions a Godswood in Runestone 333 AC * Begins "Lamentation Expedition" 345 AC * Returns from failed "Lamentation Expedition 350 AC * Begins campaign against the mountain clans 358 AC * Concludes campaign 367 AC Family * His Father, Andar Royce * His Mother, Alyce Tollet * His Son and Heir, Bryon (b. 327) * His Son, Andros (b. 330) * His Son, Robar (b. 344) * His Daughter, Jynessa (b. 344)